omashurocksfandomcom-20200214-history
On My Radar: Spirit of the North
Happy Valentine's Day fellow Avatar Wikians! I hope you all have a special someone to celebrate the day with, but chances are that's not the case if you're wasting your time on the internet. Regardless, the rest of us loners users can come together and commemorate the anniversary(?) of St. Valentine's brutal martyrdom. Love is in the air, and so are the tears of Carolina Panthers fans. Speaking of the Super Bowl, I also hope everyone had a fun-filled Sunday watching American hero Peyton Manning, who has never been in seen in the same room as the Batman, end his career on a championship win all thanks to Papa Johns, Nationwide, and Budweiser. Nothing's wrong with advertisement, folks, just like there's no harm in the free publicity of my now-regular On My Radar installments. This issue, we will be traveling to the North Pole, a place with an average temperature of -40 degrees Farenheight (also -40 degrees Celsius) but yet somehow warm enough for Aang to war his normal monk clothes and not freeze to death. There, the story of a well-meaning young bloodbender girl named Miki unfolds, thanks to author and serial Zelda weapon misspell-er Bomochu. Miki has the misfortune of being born in a time long before the events of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and also before the rare skill of bloodbending was understood or even known. After a tragic incident results in Miki discovering her newfound abilities, her villagers determine she has been cursed by a spirit and cast her and her family out of their once-honorable position in society. Wanting something more for her life than to waste away in her family's sad state of affairs, Miki sets off for the journey of a lifetime and a quest for independence, knowledge, and purpose. Friends, this fanon has everything. For starters, this plot is entirely original. It's hard to come by unique stories nowadays, but I've never seen any concept quite like this developed in this way. To add depth to an already-promising storyline, the author fleshes out character development quite skillfully, with enough strong character moments in just the first few chapters to get readers attached. I genuinely found myself rooting for Miki, and rooting for her family to dig themselves out of their sorry situation. Minor characters are also enjoyable from the start, notably a lovable librarian by the name of Junetsu. Improving upon the strong emotional attachment invoked by the interactions of these people is a backstory that Bomochu introduces early on in the story that forces readers to become fully invested in Miki's future. The fanon even has a truly wonderful animal character in the form of Ulva, Miki's wolf friend. The aforementioned elements are always key to the creation of an entertaining and captivating fanfiction, but they are merely the backbone of this soon-to-be titan. What brings the tale to life is the "old school" adventure feel that gives Spirit of the North such character. The writing brought me back to the days of ATLA, when I watched the characters I loved grow, struggle, and overcome monumental obstacles on their unbelievable journey. This fanon may only be eighteen chapters deep thus far, but it has the makings of another legend, and it is clear to me that the author has a detailed plan in his mind to finish what he started. Have you subscribed yet, or is the page still loading because you're on Internet Explorer for some reason? Seriously, add your username under the list of subscribers before Miki comes to your house and compels you to do it via bloodbending. It will be just like the time she used her ungodly powers to force me to rob that bank. At least, that's what I told the Forsyth County police department. If you want more twists and turns than the 2016 American presidential election primary season, start reading Spirit of the North today! To borrow a phrase from a certain egotistical real estate mogul, it's gonna be yuuuuuuuuge!